Devilishly
by Rst
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! Squalo bermaksud pulang kerumahnya, tapi karena Kakaknya belum pulang akhirnya dia pergi ke tempat teman lama kakaknya...
1. Chapter 1

_Devilishly_

Chapter 1

Rst: Ciassou Minna! Salam kenal saya author baru di sini jadi ceritanya bakal agak-agak OOC

Kyo: Bukan agak baka! Tapi SANGAT OOC!

Rst: Ugh! Jangan bilang gitu dong ==""

Kyo: Cih, akukan ngomong yang sebenarnya

Squalo: *Muncul tiba-tiba* VOII! KENAPA AKU HARUS DI PASANGIN SAMA BOS BRENGSEK ITU HAHHH!

Rst: Hiiee! Tapi Rst suka sama pairingnya

Squalo: VOI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI!

Xanxus: Dasar sampah! Emang siapa yang suka di pasangin dengan sampah sepertimu

Squalo: VOII! AKU JUGA SANGAT TIDAK SUKA DI PAIRINGIN SAMA BOS MESUM SEPERTIMU, DAN JANGAN SEBUT AKU SAMPAH BOS BRENGSEK!

Xanxus: Berisik dasar SAMPAH!

Rst: Hiieeeee! Te..te..tenanglah kalian ber-

Xanxus&Squalo: MANA BISA TENANG KALO AKU DIPASANGIN DENGAN SI SAMPAH/BOS BRENGSEK INI!

Rst: Hiiiiiieeeeee! Gomen! *Nyembah*

~Dan berlanjutlah pertengkara mereka dengan didampingi suara benda pecah~

Kyo:Haah~ Sudahlah kita mulai saja ceritanya

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC,OC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

~~~!YA!~~~

Gerimis turun membasahi kota Tokyo, butiran-butirannya memekar jauh menutupi setiap permukaan yang kering. Klakson berbunyi mulai dari nada terendah sampai yang paling tinggi, melebur jadi satu menciptakan alunan orkestra urban. Bias cahaya kendaraan yang lalu lalang bergerak menari laksana kunang-kunang. Orang-orang bergegas menuju tujuannya masing-masing. Lampu jalanan saling berpantulan di sana-sini menghiasi genangan air. Langit menghitam sambil sesekali terpancar kilatan demi kilatan disusul dentuman petir yang memekakakkan telinga, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Di pinggiran sungai terlihat gadis –ralat- seorang bocah kecil yang sedang duduk sambil menutupi kedua matanya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang menangis. Rambut, baju dan seluruh badannya terlihat sedikit basah, karena dia tidak membawa benda yang biasa orang pakai untuk berlindung saat hujan atau sering disebut dengan payung.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Bocah kecil itu tidak juga beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki. Seluruh badannya sudah terlanjur basah karena dia sudah cukup lama duduk di sana. Rambutnya yang putih *Bukan uban lho* dengan panjang sebahu, menjadi basah karena air hujan.

Dia masih saja menangis mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Kenangan yang membuat dia trauma

~Flashback~

'_Ibu?'_

'_Ada apa sayang?'_

'_Ibu mau ke mana' tanyanya dengan polos_

'_Oh.. Ibu mau pergi ke pasar, kau mau ikut?' tawarnya_

'_Iya!' _ _Bocah kecil itu beralih ke kakaknya yang berada di ruang tengah 'Nii-chan! Ibu mau berbelanja. Kau tidak mau ikut?'_

_Ah, tidak,' jawab sang kakak malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari televisi._

'_Baiklah' balasnya_

_Ia tidak tau bahwa pagi ini adalah saat terakhir bersama ibunya_

_~~~!YA!~~~_

_Ibu tampaknya sedih__ pikirnya dalam hati . __Mungkin aku tak seharusnya ikut._

_Dari tadi ia terus memperhatikan ibunya yang memegang setir mobil mereka. Bocah itu merasakan ada yang berbeda pada ibunya. Sepanjang perjalanan ibunya diam saja. Padahal biasanya ibunya akan bertanya-tanya tentang sekolah atau temannya untuk menghindari kesunyian._

_Dia sendiri juga tahu ibu dan ayahnya sering bertengkar. Tetapi ia tak berani bertanya. Terakhir kali ia mencoba bertanya, ibunya akan membentaknya dan menyuruhnya masuk kamar. Saat ia bertanya pada ayahnya, lelaki itu akan memukulnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kakaknya. Dan ia tak ingin dimarahi, dibentak, ataupun dipukul._

'_Ada apa, Sayang?' tanya wanita itu lembut._

'_Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu,' jawabnya. Bocah itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke pemandangan di luar jendela mobil._

_Yousuke. Nama itu selalu terulang di benaknya dengan penuh kebencian. Suami apa yang membuang keluarga untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai pemain shogi. Hanya untuk disambut kegagalan. Ia masih ingat benar saat Yousuke meninggalkan mereka selama berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar. Saat ia kembali Sayuri sudah lupa bagaimana ia mencintainya dulu, bagaimana mereka setuju untuk menikah dan janji untuk hidup bersama sehidup semati, atau bagaimana bahagianya mereka saat baru mendapatkan anak pertama mereka._

_Sayuri bisa merasakan emosinya meledak setiap melihat wajah lelaki itu. Semua kemarahan yang ia tahan, semua teriakan yang ingin ia tujukan pada Yousuke. Ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mulai dari pertama kembalinya Yousuke. Lalu lelaki itu akan pergi dan kembali lagi. Mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali Yousuke kembali. _

'_Kau suami sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa membuang keluargamu ini untuk cita-cita sialanmu itu!'_

_Yousuke hanya membuang muka tak peduli padanya. Dan api itu semakin membara saja. Ingin ia memukul Yousuke, menghajarnya sampai wajah itu tak akan dilihatnya lagi. Tetapi apa daya dirinya. Sayuri tahu semua itu tak akan berguna. Ia jatuh terduduk dan air matanya mengalir. Sementara Yousuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan meninggalkan Sayuri begitu saja._

_Yang tidak Sayuri tahu adalah kedua anak laki-lakinya melihat pertengkaran mereka dari celah kecil di pintu dapur. Tetapi keduanya terlalu takut untuk bergerak dari titik mereka berada. Kakaknya yang pertama pergi menjauh. Ia tahu hubungan kedua orang tuanya kurang baik. Ia juga sering melihat ibunya menangis sendiri di kamarnya saat malam hari. Dan ia tak ingin adiknya terpengaruh oleh hal itu._

_Ia menarik adiknya menjauh. Mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah. Sang kakak menyalakan televisi dan memilih sembarang channel. Yang mereka berdua butuhkan adalah pengalih perhatian. Tentu ia tak ingin berlarut-larut ikut tenggelam dalam pertengkaran orang tua mereka._

_"Nii-chan, ibu…" ujar sang adik dengan suara lemas._

_"Jangan sebutkan pertengkaran itu di depan ibu atau ayah. Kau tidak ingin dipukul lagi, 'kan' balas kakaknya dengan suara datar_

'_Baiklah, nii-chan,'jawabnya pelan._

_Sang kakak tahu adiknya selalu menuruti perkataannya. Ia menghela nafas. Sementara kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, selalu ia yang harus merawat adik kecilnya itu. Dan ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan adik kecilnya. Ia cukup pintar untuk tahu hal seperti itu._

_Bocah kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke jalan di depannya. Sayuri masih menyetir. Entah mengapa betapa kerasnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, semakin emosi itu memenuhi dirinya. Dadanya semakin sakit, sementara air mata yang ia coba lawan memaksa jatuh. Lama-lama cairan hangat itu tak terbendung lagi._

_Tidak! Ia sedang menyetir mobil di tengah jalan ramai. Dicobanya menghapus air mata itu, tetapi terus saja datang. Pandangannya jadi kabur dan perhatiannya tak lagi fokus._

_Suara klakson keras menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia baru saja melanggar lampu merah. Namun saat itu sudah terlambat. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mobilnya. Sayuri refleks memeluk anaknya yang berada di sampingnya untuk melindungi anak laki-laki itu._

_BRAK!_

_Sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras. Kedua orang dalam mobil itu memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba bertahan dari hantaman itu._

_"Ibu? Ibu?" tanya bocah kecil itu saat ia membuka matanya._

_Yang ia lihat adalah wanita itu sedang memeluknya erat. Darah keluar dari pelipisnya dan membasahi pipinya. Tetapi ibunya tak merespon._

_"Ibu! Ibu! Bangun, Ibu!" serunya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai panik dan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Sementara darah Sayuri semakin menghujani wajah anak kecil itu._

'_Squ….squ..…'_

_Tangisnya pecah. Ini pertama kali ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menangis keras. Sebelumnya ia hanya sesenggukan saja saat sedih. Sang kakak sudah melarangnya untuk menangis terlalu keras. Dan ia tak pernah ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Tetapi apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ibunya benar-benar tak menjawab semua panggilannya?_

_Semuanya percuma. Sayuri sudah meninggal. Ia pergi untuk menjaga agar anak bungsunya tetap hidup._

~Flashback end~

Darah, merah, pekat dan hangat

Bocah kecil yang bernama Squalo itu merinding ketika mengingat kata itu. Darah. Cairan merah itu membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma akan darah.

TBC

Rst: Fuh~ Akhirnya ceritanya selesai juga

Squalo: VOII! KENAPA DI CERITANYA AKU JADI CENGENG KAYAK GITU!

Rst: Hiiiiee! Kan…eto.. Aku ceritain waktu kamu masih bocah. Makanya masih polos dan rada-rada cengeng

Squalo: VOI! ALA-

Xanxus: WOIII! AUTHOR SAMPAH AKU KOK GAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL!

Rst: EH! Xanxus-sama Ma…maaf tapi chapter berikutnya (kayaknya) kamu keluar kok!

Xanxus: Cih! Dasar author Sampah

Squalo: VOI!BOS BRENGSEK AKU MASIH PUNYA URUSAN SAMA INI AUTHOR! *Teriak sambil nendang Rst*

Rst: Aduh squalo sakit!

Xanxus: -No comment-

Squalo:VOI! DENGERIN AKU BOS BRENGSEK

Rst: *Diam-diam kabur* Fiuh akhirnya keluar juga dari pertengkaran suami-istri itu

Kyo: *Tiba-tiba ada di belakang Rst* Kamu kalo bilang kayak gitu bisa dibunuh lho

Rst: HHHHIIIIIIEEEE K..K..KYO! *Pingsan saking kagetnya*

Kyo: Lho? Kok malah pingsan? Hah~ sudahlah kubawa ke kamar saja *Peringatan: Jangan mikir yang macem-macem oke* Oh iya Review please! Kritik dan Saran diterima!


	2. Chapter 2

_Devilishly_

Chapter 2

Rst : YA~ Akhirnya ke-update juga Chapter 2nya

Tenma: Ya Ha! Konnichiwa master!

Rst: Ya~ Hai Te-chan kok chapter sebelumnya kamu nggak ikut gabung?

Tenma: Iya aku mesti nemenin ibuku ke Hawai. Maaf ya master!

Kyo & Rst: 'Anak orang kaya =_='

Rst: Te-chan kamu bawa oleh-oleh untukkukan?

Tenma:Tentu saja!

Rst: Wah aku sayang kamu Te-chan!*Ngasik kertas ke Kyo* Tolong bacain ya Kyo!*Kabur*Ayo cepat Tenma!

Tenma: Tunggu master!*Ngejar Rst*

Kyo: =_= Hah~ Sudahlah

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC,OC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

_Darah, merah, pekat dan hangat_

_Bocah kecil yang bernama Squalo itu merinding ketika mengingat kata itu. Darah. Cairan merah itu membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma akan darah._

~~~!YA!~~~

-Ten Years Later-

Sinar matahari pagi menggantikan langit hitam. Pada pagi hari di Desa Namimori orang-orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masih-masing. Jalanan yang semula kosong mulai ramai oleh aktivitas penduduk.

Squalo yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana. Rumah itu berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan pepohonan dan semak-semak. Kelihatan dari luar rumah itu sangat damai

Tapi tidak demikian dengan dalamnya….

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII" Suara Toa yang terkenal luar biasa keras yang dimiliki Squalo sering terdengar di Desa Namimori semenjak mereka pindah. Mungkin semua orang menganggap suara itu menjadi pengganti jam alarm.

"Oi! Nii-chan pemalas! cepat bangun!" Kata (baca:teriak) Squalo berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Uhhh… Squ-chan~ 5 Menit lagi" Rengek Kakaknya dan kembali tidur

"VOI! Nii-chan bangun, Bodoh! Ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah Namimori's School! Kau sudah janji akan mengantarku di hari pertamaku sekolah!" Teriak Squalo tepat di telinga kakaknya agar dia bangun.

"Iya…iya Nii-chan bangun. Jangan teriak-teriak di telinga Nii-chan!" Kata kakaknya dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

'Cih! Susah banget sih ini kakak bangun'Umpat Squalo dalam hati. "VOI! Nii-chan aku sudah membuat sarapan, aku makan duluan ya!" Teriaknya (lagi) dan menuju ke ruang makan.

~~~Skip~~~

-Namimori's School-

Squalo POV

Dag Dig Dug

'Uhh tenanglah bodoh, Masa Cuma ke sekolah baru saja mesti deg degan bengini' Aku menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam agar aku menjadi luar aku terlihat sangat tenang, stay cool dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya aku ini termasuk orang yang sedikit gugup menghadapi hal baru.*(Rst):Heh O_Ov*

Nii-chan POV

'Apa Squalo akan baik-baik saja ya? Apa dia bakal terbiasa?Apa dia bakal punya teman?' Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang kupikirkan. Aku mungkin bisa dibilang Overprotective *(Rst): Kayak Sena dan Mamori di Eyeshield 21 itu lho* terhadap keluargaku sekaligus adikku satu-satunya ini, Yah… Walau tidak terlalu kuperlihatkan. Tapi aku salalu menjaganya.

"Tenanglah! Sana masuk, aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja ya!" Kataku sambil mengacak rambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan milik Squalo, agar rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang

"Jangan mengacak rambutki Nii-chan brengsek!" Balasnya marah dan meninggalkanku di samping pintu gerbang Namimori's School.

Back to Squalo POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku di kelas X-B.'Uhh~ Kok aku deg-degan lagi, F**k!' .Saat pintu kelas kubuka, banyak sekali anak-anak yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Mereka melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada yang bermain, kejar-kejaran pokoknya suasana di kelas sangat berisik.

'VOI! Berisik sekali disini' Umpatku dalam hati

Aku mengutuk 'makluk' penghuni kelas ini sambil menuju tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela, beruntung bangku disebelahku kosong. Saat aku baru saja duduk tiba-tiba….

BRAAAK

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka (baca:Terbanting) dengan kerasnya.

Siiiiiing….

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang semula ribut menjadi sunyi senyap, yang terdengar mungkin hanya detikan jarum jam yang terpasang di dinding depan kelas tepatnya di atas Papan tulis. Orang yang habis membanting pintu itu berjalan kearahku. Gaya berjalannya sangat arogan *(Rst): lebih jelasnya kayak raja/ bangsawan gitu*.

"GLEK!" Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika dia tepat berada disampingku. Matanya yang merah semerah Ruby memandah tajam kearahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah jendela agar tidak bertatapan lebih lama dengan matanya yang merah.'Aku punya firasat buruk'

Dan benar saja, setelah aku berpikiran akan terjadi hal buruk. 'Hal Buruk' itu terkabul(?) Dia tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku dan melempar tasku yang kutaruh di bangku sebelahku yang semula kosong. Sebenarnya aku ingin membetaknya tapi tatapan matanya membuat aku bungkam seribu bahasa.

'Voi! Setelah ini gimana nasibku~' Gumamku lirih

~~~Skip~~~

-Atap Sekolah-

Normal POV

Matahari yang selalu menyinari Bumi dengan sinarnya yang kadang panas dan kadang hangat, sekarang tak terlihat. Di langit hanya ada segumpalan awan putih. Mendung. Mungkin awan-awan putih yang mengapung di langit, akan menjadi rintikan air yang jatuh ke Bumi.

Squalo termenung menatap langit mendung sembil duduk di atas sebuah tong besar di atap sekolah.

'Di sebelahku ada orang yang sumpah menyebalkan dan keras kepala, di sebelahnya lagi ada bocah tiara brengsek yang sering menggangguku. Di hari pertama saja sudah menjadi hari yang terburuk apalagi seterusnya' Squalo mengingat lagi kejadian di kelasnya. Wajahnya menjadi sangat masam karena dia di ganggu di hari pertamanya sekolah.

~Flashback~

_Setelah beberapa saat keributan di kelas hilang gara-gara ada orang dengan seenaknya membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Sekarang tergantikan menjadi suara hantaman barang dan teriakan-teriakan super toa milik Squalo yang menggema dunia _*(Rst):Hiperbola banget ==*

"_VOOOOIIII! APA KAU BILANG? CANTIK! AKU INI COWOK BRENGSEK!"_

"_Shishishi, Pangeran tidak salah kok! Kan kamu memang cantik dengan rambut panjang itu, Squilly" Ejek teman(?) baru Squalo yang menumpang duduk di depannya sambil memainkan tiara miliknya. _

"_VOOIIII! AKU TIDAK TERIMA KAMU MENGATAKAN AKU CANTIK!DAN LAGI JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN BODOHMU ITU!" Teriak Squalo dengan suara Toanya yang menggelegar!_

"_Shishishi Sabar donk SQUILLY" Balasnya cuek sambil memberi penekanan pada nama panggilan Squalo yang baru._

"_VOOOO-"Belum sempat Squalo melanjutkan suaranya yang indah(?) tiba-tiba ada pensil runcing me;ayang dan mengenai tepat di pelipis Squalo, dan sukses membuat pelipisnya lecet._

"_JANGAT BERISIK STRONZO!"Bentak teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi mendengar suara indah(?) Squalo dari dekat._

"_APA YANG KAU LAK-"Lagi-lagi suara Toa Squalo putus dan giliran kotak pensil baja milik Squalo yang mengenai wajah cantiknya _*Dihajar Squalo*

"_SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM STRONZO!" Bentak teman sebangkunya tidak kalah indah(?) dibandingkan dengan suara Squalo. Dia menatap tajam mata abu-abu milik Squalo dengan mata merah Rubynya._

_Bukan hanya Squalo saja yang diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar suara indah yang baru keluar dari teman sebangku Squalo itu. Seisi kelas yang dari tadi sibuk dengan akhitivitasnya hanya mematung di kembali menjadi sunyi._

_Tidak lama setelahnya. Bel berbunyi, semuanya kembali duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama adalah Fisika _*(Rst): Mukii! Baru masuk sekolah langsung dapet fisika!*_ Sebelum pelajar dimulai Guru fisika sekaligus Wali kelas X-B memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Ohayou"Sapanya _

"_Ohayou sensei!" Balas semua –ralat- beberapa murid dikelas_

"_Nama saya Kawasaki Suzune, Kalian panggil saja Suzune ya!" Katanya ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri._

"_Baik Suzune-sensei!"_

"_Nah…Agar lebih mengenal satu sama lain, kuminta kepada kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing! Baiklah mulai dari belakang" Katanya sambil menunjuk Squalo yang sadar dengan lamuannya._

'_VOI! Bagus! Aku yang pertama lagi' Umpatnya dalam hati _

"_Namaku Superbia Squalo, kalian bisa memanggilku Squalo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Katanya terdengar dingin._

"_Senang bekenalan denganmu juga Squ-chan" Balas Suzune-sensei ramah_

_Tiba-tiba Muka Squalo berubah masam "VOI! Maaf Suzu-sensei tapi saya ini LAKI-LAKI, Jadi tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –Chan" Ralat Squalo berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara Toanya_

"_Ah… Iya Maaf Squ-cha- maksudku Squalo-kun" Balas Suzune-sensei gugup gara-gara menyinggung salah satu muridnya. "Ba..baiklah selanjutnya" _

"_Namaku Xanxus" _

_Siiiiingg…._

_Sudah beberapa kali ini Teman sebangku Squalo (Mari kita panggil saja Xanxus) membuat kelasnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Hingga keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh sang Wali kelas_

"_Ba..baiklah hanya segitu saja?"_

_Xanxus: -No Comment-_

"_Kuanggap itu jawabannya sebagai 'iya'" Katanya sambil berSweatdropped ria bersama seisi kelas tak terkecuali Squalo. "Baik… Selanjutnya"_

"_Shishishi namaku Belphegor, Panggil saja Bel. Salam kenal"_

"_Salam kenal Bel-kun"Balas sang guru ramah setengah sweatdropped setelah melihat rambut Bel yang menutupi hingga ke matanya "Tapi Bel-kun apa kamu bisa melihat dengan poni panjang begitu?"Tanya Sang Sensei._

"_Shishishi Tenang saja Ne-sensei"_

'_Mungkin akan sulit menangani mereka bertiga (baca: Squalo,Xanxus,Bel)' Pikir sang sensei ketika semua murid selesai memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing. Dan pelajaran Fisika hanya berlangsung 5 Menit saja._

_*(Rst):Silahkan anda imajinasikan siapa saja penghuni di kelas X-B -^^-*_

~Flashback End~

Langit masih saja mendung. Awan-awan putih yang dari tadi melayang di langit, lama kelamaan berkurang. Sinar matahari yang hangat menyusup dari celah-celah kecil. Suasana di atap sekolah sangat sepi. Squalo sedikit merasa pegal karena dari tadi sudah duduk disana.

'Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum Nii-chan di sini saja' Batin Squalo berkata. Dia kemudian kembali merebahkan badannya dan melihat langit yang lama kelamaan sedikit memancarkan sinar matahari.

CKLEK

"Hnn?" Squalo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat keluar masuk menuju atap sekolah Namimori's School itu.

'VOI! Siapa ya? Bukannya sekolah sudah sepi?Apa masih ada orang ya?' Beruntun pertanyaan yang minta dijawab berbaris(?) di benaknya.

"VOI! SIAPA DI SANA!" Teriaknya sambil mencari-cari seseorang

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin jelas. Squalo masih saja belum sadar kalau orang yang menuju kearahnya itu adalah…

"XANXUS!"Teriaknya dengan suara indahnya yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya (?)

"Cih! Ternyata kau"

"VOI! Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Gak ada kerjaan" Balasnya cuek sambil berjalan mendekati Squalo yang duduk di atas tong besar. " Minggir! aku mau duduk disana, Stronzo!" Bentaknya sambil menarik rambut panjang Squalo.

"Voi! Jangan tarik rambutku, BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan milik Xanxus yang menarik-narik rambutnya" Cari tempat yang lain saja sana!"

"Jangan membiarkan aku megucapkan perintah dua kali, Sampah!"

"Tidak akan Brengsek! Emang kamu siapa hah? Seenaknya memerintahku" Balas Squalo kasar

Sekarang mood Xanxus menjadi buruk. Berurusan dengan sampah keras kepala ini sudah sukses membuat moodnya berubah sangat buruk ditambah lagi dengan teriakan Squalo yang bikin sakit telinga itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Xanxus menjadikan rambut panjang Squalo menjadi tali untuk memanjat Tong besar itu *(Tenma): Uwahh~ Jadi kayak Rapunzel!**(Kyo): Tulisannya apa gak salah tuh ?*

"VOOOIII! SAKIT BRENGSEK!" Teriak Squalo sambil memegangi Rambutnya yang dianggap tali oleh Xanxus.

"TUTUP MULUTMU STRONZO!" Bentak Xanxis yang sekarang berada disamping Squalo. Tong besar itu memang cukup besar. Tapi kalau ada 2 orang(baca: Xanxus and Squalo) yang menaikinya mungkin bakal terjadi desak-desakan.

"Disini sempit, Bod- UWAAAA!" Squalo hampir saja jatuh gara-gara desak-desakan dengan Xanxus tadi. Untung saja ada Xanxus, dengan kegesitan, kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam menembak dia berputar ke kiri dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Squalo. Squalo yang ketakutan dirinya akan jatuh Refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Xanxus.

Tapi karena tubuh Squalo sudah hampir setengahnya jatuh sehingga terpaksa Xanxus ikut-ikutan jatuh karena tangan Squalo yang melingkar erat di lehernya.

BRUAAAAGG

Akhirnya Squalo dan Xanxus sama-sama terjatuh dari tong besar itu, dengan posisi Xanxus menimpa tubuh Squalo yang berada di bawahnya Untung Tong besar itu tingginya tidak seberapa. Squalo memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang lembut di Bibirnya perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari 'sesuatu yang lembut' apa yang ada di bibirnya. Matanya melebar saking syoknya karena menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu yang lembut' di Bibirnya itu adalah Bibir milik XANXUS.

"HMP!" Squalo berusaha berontak, tapi seluruh badannya sakit karena baru saja jatuh, ditambah lagi dia ditimpa oleh badan Xanxus yang jelas-jelas lebih berat dari badannya.

Kini giliran Xanxus yang membuka matanya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali. Matanya juga melebar setelah menyadari Bibir miliknya menimpa Bibir milik Squalo.

Bukannya melepas ciuman itu Xanxus malah memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Dengan perlahan dia mencicipi rasa Strawberry dari bibir mungil Squalo. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia mengunci tangan Squalo. Xanxus langsung menarik keras rambut Squalo, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Dan sekali lagi memastikan lidahnya merasakan rasa Strawberry.

Bukan tanpa perlawanan, tapi tak bisa melawan. Berat tubuh Xanxus menghimpit tubuh Squalo dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan orang ini. Karena sejak awal lelaki ini lebih kuat darinya.

Dia memberontak tapi lidah itu terus saja bergerak dengan bebas menghisap setiap sari dari dalam mulutnya. Dia, Xanxus bergerak secara perlahan tapi pasti melemahkan setiap sel-sel di tubuhnya.

Sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Cepat-cepat dia bangkit dan menjauh dari Squalo yang sepertinya terlihat kehabisan nafas karena Xanxus menciumnya lumayan jena cukup lama, Squalo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan…

"VOOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI MESUM!" Teriakan indahnya kembali terdengar.

"AKU TIDAK TAU, SCUM! BADANKU BERGERAK SENDIRI! Balas Xanxus tidak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Squalo. Dia kini berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah. Dan…

BLAMMM

Pintu terbanting keras. Bersamaan hilangnya Xanxus dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Squalo yang mempunyai seribu kata makian yang ditujukan ke Xanxus itu.

"VOOOOOIIIII!" DASAR XANXUS MESUM BRENGSEK!

~~~!TBC!~~~

Rst: Uhh~ *Celingak-celinguk* Te-chan XS Gak ada di sekitar sinikan?

Tenma: Heh! Aku tidak me- GLEK

Rst: Kenapa mukamu Te-chan~

Tenma: *Nunjuk ke belakang Rst* Ma…master di…be..lakang

Xanxus:* Death Glare*

Squalo: *Death Glare* VOI! AUTHOR BODOH! KOK AKU DENGAN SI BOS BRENGSEK ITU MELAKUKAN "D" HAH!

Rst: Yah~ Aku buat begitu soalnya Squalo senang Xanxus-sama senang Readers sekalian senang, Semuanya senang! Betulkan Te-chan!

Tenma:*Angguk-angguk*

XS: SIAPA BILANG AKU SENANG HAH? MELAKUKAN "D" DENGAN SAMPANG/BOS BRENGSEK ITU, KAU BILANG AKU SENANG HAH!

Rst: HIEEEE! AMPUN XANXUS-SAMA, SQUALO-SAMA *Nyembah*

Tenma: Ampuni Master Xanxus-san, Squalo-kun *Ikut nyembah disamping Rst*

Xanxus: Cih! *Ninggalin Rst dan Tenma yang masih nyembah-nyembah**Masuk kamar*

Squalo: VOI! AWAS KAU BIKIN YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI!

Rst&Tenma:* Angguk-angguk*

Rst: 'Tapi gak janji fufufufu~'

Squalo: VOI! SANA BACAIN PENUTUPANNYA AKU MAU TIDUR!*Masuk kamar*

Tenma: =_= Lho? Master? Bukannya itu kamarnya yang dimasukin Xanxus tadi ya?

Rst: Hoaaam aku juga ngantuk KYYYYYOOOOO!

Kyo:* Muncul sambil pakai piyama bergambar Doraemon* JANGAT TERIAK-TERIAK BAKA!

Rst:*Nyodorin kertas ke Kyo* Nih bacain!

Kyo: Heh? *Baca* Sebelum kalian mengclose ini fanfic jangan lupa di Review ya! ONEGAISIMASU!

Rst&Tenma: YA~/YA HA! ONEGAISIMASU

Kyo: Sudah aku mau tidur!

Rst: Kyo-chan~ Aku tidur denganmu ya~ -^w^-

Kyo:*BLUSH* NGGAK SANA TIDUR DENGAN TENMA AJA, BAKA!*Masuk kamar, ngunci pintu rapat-rapat*

Tenma: Ya Ha master tidur denganku ya?

Rst: Baiklah~ BYE BYE MINNA!


	3. Chapter 3

_Devilishly_

Chapter 3

Rst: Ya~ Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2nya! Maaf ya Rst lama mempubiskannya~

Tenma: Ya Ha!

Kyo: Cih dasar pemalas!

Rst: Oh iya Rst punya Note kecil nih! Ayo baca Kyo!

Kyo: '…' Berarti dalam hati sedangkan "…" Artinya ngomeng seperti biasa. Si Baka ini lupa menyampaikan Note ini di Chapter 2nya

Tenma: Lagi satu! Nama belakang seperti –san, -kun dan lain-lain di buat sembarangan oleh Master ==

Kyo: Makanya sudah kubilang ini Author sudah kelewat Bakanya!

Rst: Ugh~ Kalian berdua kok ngomongnya begitu~ Sakit hati nih!

Kyo: Huh ! Sini kertasnya! *Nyambar kertas yang di pegang Rst*

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC,OC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

Rst dan Tenma: Selamat membaca Minna-san!

Sinar matahari yang semula bersembunyi di balik awan mendung, kini bersinar dengan cerahnya. Kembali memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Cuaca di Desa Namimori kembali cerah kerena sang mentari menampakan dirinya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Tapi tidak dengan keadaan Squalo…

Terlihat banyak awan hitam yang memancarkan kilatan-kilatan kecil di sekitar kepala Squalo. Karena kejadian yang menimpanya tadi membuat keadaannya sangat berjalan sambil bergumam-gumam dan memaki-maki Xanxus karena kejadian di atap tadi.

'Voi! Dasar Xanxus abnormal! Mesum! Brengsek!' Umpatnya sambil berdecak kesal 'Masih ada 10 menit lagi sampai Nii-chan pemalas itu pulang! Voi! Gara-gara si mesum sialan itu aku jadi nggak betah lagi diam di atap sekolah!'

Akhirnya dia merubah tujuannya dari rumahnya menuju apartement milik teman kakaknya. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kakaknya menyuruh Squalo untuk diam disana jika dia terlambat pulang. Yah…alasannya, Agar Squalo tidak keluyuran ke mana-mana.

Apartement itu berlantai dua. Kata kakaknya temannya tinggal di lantai dua kamar nomer 27. Squalo berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut dan disambut hangat oleh pemilik apartement.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar yang memiliki papan yang menggantung bertuliskan angka 27, ia langsung mengetuk pintu

Tok Tok Tok

Praaaang! Braak!

Terdengar barang jatuh dan benda pecah dari dalam

"VOI! Ngapain sih itu anak?" Kata Squalo saat ia mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam kamar bernomer 27 itu.

Cklek

Setelah beberapa menit, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat jambrik dan berbola mata coklat keemasan "Ah! Squalo-san! Se..selamat siang" Sambitnya sambil tersenyum

"Voi! Ngapain sih lama banget buka pintu?" Kata (baca: teriak) Squalo sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar teman kakaknya itu

"Eh…Maaf…. Hahaha"

" VOI! Dame-Tsuna kamu punya makanan? Aku udah lapar!"

" Ma…maaf Squalo-san aku kedatangan teman lama. Jadi….yah… belum masak" Balas orang berambut coklat itu yang ternyata bernama Tsuna sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'Teman lama?' Squalo maunya bertanya tentang teman yang diceritakan oleh Tsuna. Tapi karena perutnya sudah lapar, jadi dia cuek aja. "VOI! Sini biar aku aja yang masak!" Katanya sambil menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masak.

"Voi! Dame-Tsuna kulkasmu kosong melompong, Bego! Apa nggak ada makanan yang bisa dimasak?". Bentak Squalo sambil membanting kulkas yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Hiiiee! Maaf Squalo-san! Aku akan membelinya sekarang!" Takut akan dimarahi Squalo, buru-buru dia menggambil jaket dan uangnya untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Voi! Jangan lama-lama!"

" Ba…baik Squalo-san!" Kata Tsuna yang sudah siap untuk berbelanja dan saat membuka pintu…

"Voi! Tunggu dulu!" Cegah Squalo

"Heh? Ada apa lagi Squalo-san?" Tanya Tsuna dan membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu.

"Voi! Dimana Nii-chan brengsek itu menyimpan pakaiannya?" Kakak Squalo menyimpan beberapa pakaian di apartement Tsuna agar Squalo memakainya. Tapi (sepertinya) kakak Squalo tidak menyadari ukuran bajunya.

"Ah! Di lemari kecil warna putih kebiruan yang ada di kamarku!" Balas Tsuna sambil menunjuk kamarnya di samping kamar mandi.

Squalo tidak membalas perkataan Tsuna dan langsung menuju kamar yang Tsuna tunjukan tadi.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Squalo-san!" Tsuna langsung keluar dan berlari menuju toko terdekat. Perjalannya mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Maka dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, Ia takut jika terlalu lama Tsuna akan dimarahi Squalo dengan suara 'indahnya'.

Sedangkan Squalo sibuk memilih pakaian untuk di pakainya untuk mengganti baju seragamnya.

'VOI! Apaan nih? Kok Cuma ada baju? Dasar Nii-chan bodoh! Mana ukurannya besar banget lagi!' Dengan terpaksa dia membuka pakaian seragamnya yang sudah kotor karena dia habis duduk di atap sekolah (Plus kejadian waktu dia terjatuh di atap).

Squalo asal saja melempar baju kakaknya kelantai. Setelah cukup lama memilih-milih baju. Squalo akhirnya memutuskan memakai kemeja yang panjangnya sampai tepat di atas lutut.

"VOI! Baju apaan nih? Kalo kayak gini, aku kayak pake dress mini! Mendingan aku pakai baju seragamku yang kotor dari pada baju yang beginian!" Baru saja Squalo melepaskan 3 kancing dari kemeja kakaknya tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Ngapain kamu, Stronzo?"

~~~!YA!~~~

~Tempat Tsuna~

'Hieee kok jauh banget tempatnya? Nantik kalo lama aku bisa dimarahi Squalo-san!' Pikir Tsuna sambil berlari. Saat tiba di perempatan jalan ia disapa oleh dua orang yang ia kenal. Yang satu berambut nanas dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam

"Kfufufu~ Hai Tsuna-kun! Apa kabar?" Sapa si kepala nanas yang bernama Mukuro dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna.

" Ngapain kamu disini Herbivore?" Tanya si rambut hitam yang bernama Hibari yang sepertinya menjaga jarak dengan Mukuro dan berjalan menuju tempat Tsuna.

"Ah! Mukuro-san, Hibari-san selamat siang!" Balas Tsuna malu-malu

Hibari dan Mukuro yang melihat tingkah laku Tsuna, berubah menjadi Seme mode ON. Dan langsung saja mereka berdua memasang wajah Mesum kehadapan Tsuna.

GLEK!

'A…aku punya firasat buruk~' Batin Tsuna. Sebelum itu terjadi cepat-cepat dia menghindar dari Duo mesum (baca: Mukuro dan Hibari) itu. Tapi sepertinya terlambat, karena Hibari sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Tsuna sedangkan Mukuro menggenggam tangan kirinya. Keduanya tidak mau membiarkan Tsuna kabur.

"Kfufufu mau kemana Tsuna-kun?" Tanya Mukuro dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, Herbivare" kata Hibari yang sudah Seme mode ON.

"Ano..a…aku ma..u belanja jadi…to..tolong …le..lepaskan ya?" Balas Tsuna dengan wajah semerah apel karena Hibari dan Mukuro menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Bukannya malah melepaskan, Hibari dan Mukuro malah mengencangkan genggaman tangan mereka setelah melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah. Kemudian Hibari dan Mukuro menarik tangan Tsuna hingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh, Tsuna hanya pasrah saja karena ia tidak bisa melawan tenaga kedua orang yang menyeretnya.

~~~!YA!~~~

Kamar Tsuna

"XANXUS!" Teriak Squalo saat melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"VOI! Ngapain kamu disini? Jadi kamu teman lama si Dame-Tsuna itu ya? Lagian ngapain kamu GAK PAKAI BAJU BEGITU!" Teriakan Squalo makin menjadi-jadi saja setelah melihat Xanxus yang bertelanjang dada*(Rst): Uhh Rst langsung pingsan ngeliatnya /). Muka Squalo langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah!

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Stronzo!" Bentak Xanxus. Dia melihat Squalo dari bawah kaki hingga atas. Cukup lama Xanxus memperhatikan Squalo yang kini memakai pakaian seperti baju terusan yang kebesaran di matanya.

Sadar kalau sedari tadi Xanxus memandanginya, Squalo mulai berteriak marah.

"Voi! Apa yang kau lihat Abnormal!" Teriak Squalo, dan sukses menyadarkan Xanxus dari lamuannya.

"Ngapain kamu pakai pakaian kebesaran kayak gitu, Sampah!" Bentak Xanxus sambil memblakangi Squalo. Sepertinya Xanxus berusaha menyembunyikan seburat warna ping tipis di kedua pipinya, yang keluar tanpa perlu aba-aba.

"Voi! Ma-" Belum sempat Squalo mengeluarkan kata-kata Xanxus sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan, Stronzo!" Teriak Xanxus masih dengan membelakangi Squalo.

"Voi! Masak? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya dengan muka (sok) polos

"UNTUK DIMAKANLAH DASAR SAMPAH! SANA CEPAT AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" Kini Xanxus membalikkan badannya dan menatap Squalo dengan sangat tajam. Squalo yang melihat tatapan Xanxus tidak bisa membalasnya. Terjadi keheningan selama selang waktu yang cukup lama. Kini Squalo memberanikan diri memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Voi Disini tidak ada bahan makanan jadi aku tidak bisa memasak sesuatu" Squalo menjaga perkataannya agar suara "indahnya" tidak keluar dia tidak menatap mata Xanxus. Secara Logika jika kamu mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengat kata-kata menolak(?) ke hadapan Xanxus, Si Pemuda bermata merah itu pasti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat tajam (+sambil membentak).

Tapi (entah mengapa) mata Xanxus terlihat melebar, sedetik kemudian dikedua pipinya terdapat rona merah yang dapat terlihat oleh Squalo. Squalo yang terlihat kebingungan hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ' Voi! Ngapain dia terlihat kaget begitu? Kalau dilihat baik-baik wajahnya agak memerah? Apa dia…. Sakit? *(Rst): Squ-chan polos banget~*

Tiba-tiba Xanxus membalikkan badannya (lagi) "Oh" Jawaban singkat itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Xanxus. Dia kemudian berjalan menju pintu keluar dari kamar Tsuna. Tapi Xanxus berhenti tiba-tiba di ambang pintu. Dia tetap membelakangi Squalo.

"Kita makan diluar, dan cepat ganti bajumu yang memalukan itu, Stronzo!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Xanxus berjalan lagi hingga sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat di hadapan Squalo.

Setelah Xanxus keluar dari kamar Tsuna, sedangkan Squalo masih harus mencerna kata-kata Xanxus. Setelah lama Squalo ber-bengong bengong ria akhirnya dia dapat mengartikan kalimat Xanxus.

'Voi? Jadi maksudnya dia mengajakku makan? Berdua?' Pikir Squalo masih tetap ada di posisinya sekarang. Dia sangat (sangat) melupakan hal yang sangat penting. Dia masih saja belum menyadarinya, hingga sosoknya terpantul di kaca yang tergantung tepat di sebelah lemari berwarna biru muda itu yang menyimpan baju-baju kakaknya.

Mata Squalo kini melebar, wajahnya yang awalnya putih berubah menjadi merah semerah mata milik Xanxus. Dia baru ingat apa yang dia pakai sekarang. Kancing baju kemeja itu sudah terbuka hingga kancing ketiga dari atas. Dan akibat dari baju yang ia pakai sekarang kebesaran otomatis membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya menutupi bahunya mengabaikan tugasnya. Mungkin karena melihat bahu dan sekitar leher Squalo, Xanxus tiba-tiba jadi Salting (baca: Salah tingkah).

Squalo hanya bisa menatap dirinya yang terpantul di kaca. Mukanya sudah sangat merah, mulutnya juga terbuka lebar. Squalo merasa sangat malu karena pakaiannya sudah sangat seperti perempuan.

"Vo..i..A….apa itu…aku?" Squalo bertanya kepada entah itu siapa sambil menunjuk bayangan yang terpantul di depan kaca. Dia kembali mengingat kalimat Xanxus yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"_Kita makan diluar, dan cepat ganti __**bajumu yang memalukan**__ itu, Stronzo!"_

Sedangkan Xanxus…

Ia menuju ke dapur kemudia memeriksa kulkas yang terdapat disana untuk mengecek apa saja yang terdapat didalamnya.

'Cih. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Sampah itu' Kemudian Xanxus membanting kulkas itu. Si kulkas kembali mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda.

Xanxus berjalan kearah ruang tamu, kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga terbaring di Sofa. Ia kemudian mengingat apa yang dia lihat tadi. Squalo yang terlihat sangat err… *(Rst): Aku gak tau mesti ngetik apa, jdi terserah readers aja ya ^^v* Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

~~~!YA!~~~

Back to Tsuna – Di saat bersamaan-

"a…aku..tidak bisa memilih" Seru Tsuna lirih. Dia sedang diperebutkan oleh si Duo mesum yang ditemuinya di perempatan jalan tadi. Dia harus memilih antara Hibari dan Mukuro. Mereka berdua mengajak (baca: memaksa) Tsuna bertamu kerumah mereka, tapi karena rumah keduanya berlawanan arah diputuskan agar Tsuna memilih diantara Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Kfufufu~ Kamu tidak mungkin ke rumah si maniak benda imut (baca: Hibari) itukan Tsuna!" Kata Mukuro sambil menarik tangan kiri Tsuna.

"Herbivore! Kau tidak mungkin kerumah si kepala nanas (baca: Mukuro) itu kan?" Seru Hibari sambil menarik kembali tangan kanan milik Tsuna.

Dan terjadilah adu tarik-tarikan memperebutkan Tsuna. Tsuna yang ada diantara mereka berdua, hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi tuhan masih sangat berbaik hati kepada Tsuna karena dari belakang tepatnya disebrang jalan. Gokudera dan Yamamoto melihat lomba memperebutkan Tsuna. Gokudera yang melihat Jyudaimenya di perebutkan oleh Duo orang mesum tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik Tsuna agar menjauh dari Mukuro dan Hibari.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA, JYUDAIME HAAH!" Teriak Gokudera

"Ma…ma..Gokudera tenanglah" Bujuk Yamamoto dari samping Gokudera agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah antara mereka bertiga (baca: Mukuro, Hibari dan Gokudera)

"Gimana bisa tenang dasar Yakyun-Baka!" Bentak Gokudera kearah Yamamoto. Dia kemudian memalingkan mukanya dan menghadap kearah Tsuna "Kau tidak apa-apakan Jyudaime?" Gokudera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Tsuna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Terima kasih Gokudera-kun" Balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Fuh~ Syukurlah" Gokudera kembali menatap Mukuro dan Hibari dengan dingin. " Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Jyudaimeku Kalian akan tau akhibatnya" Seru Gokudera sinis

"Cih, dasar Herbivore pengganggu" Seru Hibari ia juga menatap dingin kearah Gokudera.

"Kfufufufu tenanglah Gokun" Mukuro juga menatap tajam Gokudera " Tsuna-kun pasti akan baik-baik saja jika ikut ke rumahku" Lanjutnya lagi

" POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU JYUDAIME KERUMAH KALIAN BERDUA!" Gokudera mengamuk dan memaki-maki kedua orang yang tadi memperebutkan Tsuna.

Tsuna yang dari tadi hanya terdiam mulai akat bicara " Gokudera-kun aku tidak apa-apa kok" Tsuna menatap Gokudera sambil tersenyum "Aku sekarang harus belanja makanan! Jadi aku harus pergi (sekarang) ya!" Baru saja Tsuna ingin melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya lagi dari belakang. Tsuna mengira yang menariknya adalah si Duo mesum itu atau Gokudera yang masih khawatir kepadanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yamamoto yang memegang pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tsuna katamu mau belanja makanankan?" Tanyanya. Tsuna tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, dia hanya mengangguk pelan "Bagaimana kau makan saja Sushi buatan Restoran milik ayahku? Kebetulan aku membawanya sekarang" Yamamoto mengangkat tas keresek yang sedari tadi ia bawa kearah Tsuna.

" Wahhhh Makasi Yamamoto-kun! Aku sekarang harus cepat-cepat! Oh iya sekalian saja kalian semua ke Apartemenku jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini kok! Sekalian kita makan-makan disana! Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsuna kepada teman-temannya yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Wai! Ide bagus Tsuna! Aku ikut ya!" Jawab Yamamoto sambil masih tersenyum.

"Kalo ini ide Jyudaime aku ikut" Kini Gokudera yang menjawab

"Kfufufu Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke tempan Tsuna! Aku juga ikut ya~" Mukuro juga menyetujui ide Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang khas.

"Cih! Aku sebenarnya malas. Tapi aku ikut" (Tumben-tumbennya) Hibari ikut dalam suasana yang cukup ramai itu. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau dia tidak ikut, nantik Tsuna direbut oleh si Kepala nanas itu.

Tsuna kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah rumahnya "Ayo!" Serunya dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya sudah lama Apartemennya sepi karena tidak ada yang mampir ke sana. Dia berjalan mendahului mereka semua disusul dengan Gokudera dibelakangnya dan Yamamoto disamping Gokudera. Sedangkan Mukuro berjalan di belakang Yamomoto, Hibari berada paling belakang.

Setelah lama berjalan. Tsuna kebetulan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal di perempatan jalan. Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 orang… Banci(?)

'Lho sepertinya aku mengenal mereka bertiga?' Tsuna berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali siapa ketiga orang yang ada di sebrang jalan itu. Tsuna berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dia menatap mereka bertiga.

"Jyudaime? Kenapa berhenti" Gokudera kebingungan dengan Jyudaimenya yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Hmm… Gokudera-kun kenal mereka bertiga?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk ketiga orang itu yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

Gokuderah melihat kearah orang yang ditunjukan oleh Tsuna "Lho? Bukankah mereka teman Jyudaime-kan? Kalau tidak salah teman si Xanxus-sama ya?" Tanya balik Gokudera

"Wah iya! Aku baru ingat! Mereka Bel-san, Levi-kun dan Lussuria-kun!" Tsuna menghampiri mereka bertiga. Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah Tsuna.

"Shishishi Hai Tsuna" Sapa Bel sambil memamerkan senyum Cheshire kebanggaannya.

"Hyau~ Ada Tsu-kun! Hai~" Kali ini suara khas Lussuria yang keluar

"Hai Tsuna-kun" Levi hanya menyapa Tsuna singkat

Mereka bertiga + Tsuna mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Shishishi sedang apa kalian berkumpul rame-rame begini?" Tanya Bel masih dengan senyumannya

"Hmm? Kami ingin pergi ke rumah Tsuna bagaimana kalau kalian ikut?" Yamamoto menjawab sekaligus menawarkan untuk mereka bertiga untuk bergabung.

"Kyaa… Aku pengen ikut juga tapi aku dan Levi-kun ada urusan jadi nggak bisa" Lussuria menjawab sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Oh… Bagaimana dengan Bel-san? Kau bisakan?" Kini Tsuna yang menawarkan ke Bel yang dari tadi cengar-cengir terus.

"Shishishi Pangeran sih tidak masalah. Jadi pangeran ikut ya!" Balas si pemuda berponi panjang itu

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Tsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tujuan semula. Wajahnya makin berseri-seri, mungkin karena orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya bertambah.

~~~!Skip!~~~

Setelah sampai di apartement tempat Tsuna menyewa kamar. Mereka langsuh menuju ke kamar bernomer 27. Setelah sampai Tsuna langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetok pintu. Inikan kamarnya sendiri. Jadi tidak masalahkan?. Setelah masuk Tsuna berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tsuna kaget mendapati Xanxus yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya.

'Bukannya Xanxus-san awalnya tidur dikamarku. Kenapa dia tidur disini?' Tsuna tidak berani membangunkan Xanxus, dia hanya memandang muka Xanxus yang sedang tertidur. 'Oh iya mungkin karena Squalo-san' Kali ini Tsuna berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tsuna sama sekali tidak mendengar suara 'indah' Squalo yang biasanya. Tapi dia tetap saja masuk (tanpa mengetok pintu) untuk memastikannya.

Kreeet

Tsuna mencari-cari sesosok pemuda berambut panjang berwarna Silver di kamarnya. Setelah dia melihat Squalo (dari belakang) tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat seketika setelah mendapati Squalo yang berdiri di depan kaca. 'Squ…Squalo-san memakai… Baju terusan?' Dia sepertinya berpikir Squalo memakai baju terusan. Yah… tidak salah juga sih. Karena baju yang seharusnya menjadi baju kemeja malah terlihat seperti baju terusan.

Squalo yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang membalikan badannya. Dia melihat Tsuna yang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Wajah Tsuna sekarang terlihat merona karena melihat Squalo dari depan *(Rst):Taukan penampilan Squalo saat terlihat dari depan*

"Voi! Apa yang kau lihat Dame Tsuna" Akhirnya suara 'indah' Squalo keluar

"Eh?... Em.. Squalo-san…itu..Squalo-san kenapa memakai…em.. Baju seperti itu?" Tsuna jadi gagap sendiri tapi dia tetap menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung (dan merona).

"Voi! Apa maksudmu?" Squalo malah menanyai Tsuna balik. Tapi Tsuna tak menjawabnya dia hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya hingga mengarah ke baju yang dikenakan oleh Squalo.

Mata Squalo tertuju ke arah dimana Tsuna menunjuk. Tapi begitu menyadari apa yang ditunjuk oleh Tsuna, muka Squalo memerah seketika. Squalo berjalan cepat kearah Tsuna kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu keluar kamar.

"Hieee! Hati hati Squalo-san!" Teriak Tsuna karena dia tiba-tida di dorong oleh Squalo

"VOIII KELUAR DAME TSUNA!" Squalo tetap mendorong Tsuna. Setelah sampai keluar Squalo menendang Tsuan hingga membuat ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dan…

BLAMMM CKLEK

Squalo menutup (baca: membanting) pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Muka Squalo masih tetap memerah karena malu dilihat oleh si Dame Tsuna itu saat memakai pakaian seperti ini.

'Voi! Di taruh dimana nantik mukaku! Pertama si mesum itu sekarang Dame Tsuna juga melihatnya!' Kemudian Squalo cepat-cepat melepaskan pakaiannya dan di taruh di sembarang tempat. Dia menyambar seragamnya yang awalnya ada di atas meja belajar Tsuna kemudian memakainya.

Sedangkan nasib Tsuna…

"Aduh~" Tsuna merintis kesakitan dan berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya. 'Kenapa tadi Squalo-san memakai baju seperti itu ya?' Dia masih saja penasaran dengan si berambut silver itu. Setelah dia berhasil bangun kemudian dia berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ah! Yamamoto-kun Sushinya kau taruh di mana?" Tanyanya setelah melihat Yamamoto yang sedang melerai Gokudera dan Hibari.

"Di atas meja makan" Jawab Yamamoto yang masih sibuk dengan tugas melerai kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Tsuna langsung menuju ke meja makan yang letaknya di ruang tamu. Dia melihat tas keresek berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya berisi Sushi. Tsuna kembali menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring.

"Aduh.. Kok berat?" Tsuna membawa beberapa piring yang ada di tangannya. Tapi sepertinya dia membawa terlalu banyak.

"Kfufufu Sedang apa kau Tsuna-kun?" Tiba tiba muncul Mukuro di samping Tsuna.

"Hieee Mukuro-san! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Tsuna menjerit kaget ketika mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Tsuna menoleh kearah Mukuro.

"Kfufufu wajah kagetmu lucu lho Tsuna-kun~" Tsuna kembali memalingkan mukanya yang memerah karena mendengar ucapan Mukuro.

"Oya Oya Kamu tidak keberatan? Sini kubantu" Tanpa ba bi bu Mukuro mengambil beberapa piring yang ada di tangan Tsuna. Dia berjalan mendahului Tsuna yang masih mematung di sana.

"Eh… iya Makasi" Suara Tsuna mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Mukuro karena terlalu kecil. Dia kemudian menyusul Mukuro yang sudah ada di ruang tamu.

Setelah siap, Tsuna meminta tolong kepada Mukuro untuk memanggilkan Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hibari. Sedangkan dia akan memanggil Xanxus, Bel dan Squalo. Tsuna menuju sofa di ruang tamu untuk memanggil Xanxus.

"Hmm… Xanxus-san?" Tsuna menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari Xanxus. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada Xanxus di sana. Kemudian dia memutuskan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk memanggil Squalo. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar tidurnya dia berusaha membukanya tapi sepertinya terkunci.

'Squalo-san lama sekali mengganti bajunya?' Baru saja dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba…

BLAAAMM

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting dan keluarlah sesosok pemuda berambut panjang dengan memakai seragam sekolah Namimori' s School yang agak sedikit kotor. Tsuna kembali membalikan badannya menghadap ke belakang dan menemukan pelaku yang tadi membanting pintu kamarnya.

"VOOIIII" Itulah kata yang pertama yang keluar sedetik setelah Tsuna membalikkan badannya.

"Hie! Squalo-san Eto… Makanan sudah siap"

"Voi! Aku mau makan diluar saja!" Kata-kata Squalo selanjutnya membuat Tsuna sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan yang berarti dia bingung.

"Squalo-san katanya laparkan? Aku sudah membawakan makanan jadi buat apa makan di luar?"

"Voi! Ini bukan urusanmu, Dame Tsuna!" Squalo membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsuna dengan suara 'indahnya'. Kemudian Squalo berjalan ka arah ruang tamu diikuti Tsuna yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tsuna POV

'Squalo-san seperti mencari seseorang. Siapa ya?' Aku kebingungan melihat Squalo yang dari tadi celingukan saat berjalan.

"Voi! Kamu melihat Orang brengsek bermata merah, Dame Tsuna?" Squalo berhenti tetapi dia tetap membelakangiku.

"Orang brengsek bermata merah? Maksud Squalo-san Xanxus-san ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung.

"Voi! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!" Pertanyaanku di jawab oleh Squalo dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Hmm..Anu..Itu aku awalnya melihat Xanxus-san tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Tapi setelah aku kembali dari dapur Xanxus-san sudah tidak lagi disana. Sekarang aku sudah tidak tau Xanxus-san di mana" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Voi! Di mana sih itu orang!" Umpat Squalo kesal. Dia kembali membelakangiku kemudian berjalan. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

'Squalo-san ngapain ya mencari Xanxus-san?' Aku tidak berani menanyakannya takut di bentak (lagi) oleh Squalo.

Normal POV

Squalo dan Tsuna telah sampai di ruang tamu. Ruang tamu Tsuna sangat banyak dipenuhi orang. Semuanya sudah berkumpul, hanya Squalo dan Tsuna saja yang belum datang. Tsuna disambut oleh Gokudera yang menghampirinya. Sedangkan Squalo err... dia disambut dengan sendok yang melayang ke pelipisnya. Kalian pasti sudah tau siap pelaku yang melempar sendok itukan?.

VOOOIIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?" Umpat Squalo sambil memegang pelipisnya yang habis mengenai sendok yang terbang(?) dan membenturkan diri(?) cukup keras.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU 2 SAMPAH SIALAN?" Xanxus berteriak kepada dua orang yang baru saja tiba disana. Mungkin ini tidak adil bagi Squalo karena hanya dia yang 'disambut' oleh Xanxus. Sedangkan Tsuna tidak.

"Hieee Ma..maaf Xanxus-san!" Tsuna meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya berulang kali. Squalo hanya cuek saja dan tidak (akan) meminta maaf.

"Cepat minta maaf, Strozo" Xanxus memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Squalo.

"Voi! Untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Jangan sembarangan memerintahku, Brengsek!" Squalo tetap saja bersikeras tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah meminta maaf hanya masalah paling belakang datang.

"Shishishi Squally sebaiknya jangan membuat Xanxus-sama marah" Kini Bel yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Voi! Ngapain kamu disini, Tiara brengsek! Squalo membentak Bel karena ikut-ikutan angkat bicara. Yang di bentak hanya cengiran saja seakan tidak peduli dengan bentakan Squalo.

"Shishishi Di sini pangeran hanya ingin numpang makan. Pangeran sekarang sangat lapar" Squalo hanya berdengus saja setelah mendengar kalimat Bel. Benar saja dia juga sengat lapar sekarang. Jadi dia malas sekali berdebat dengan pemuda bertiara yang selalu memamerkan senyum Charsiernya.

"Voi! Di mana makananku Dame Tsuna?"

"Hie?" Tsuna berlari ke tempat Squalo dengan tangan yang sedang membawa piring. "Ini Squalo-san!" Squalo menyambar piring Tsuna tanpa ada kata terima kasih, kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sushi berada. Squalo mengambil cukup banyak hingga membuat piringnya hampir kepenuhan di buatnya. Dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Shishishi Sekarang giliran Pangeran yang makan ya! Tsuna-kun" Bel langsung saja mengambil piring yang sudah disediakan oleh Tsuna dan Mukuro tadi. Dia mengambil beberapa buah Sushi dan menaruhnya di piringnya. Dia duduk di kursi makan.

"Ayo Jyudaime kita juga makan!" Gokudera mengajak Tsuna untuk makan. Dia mengambil beberapa Sushi untuknya dan Jyudaimenya

"I…iya Terima kasih Gokudera-kun" Tsuna mengambil makanan yang diberikan oleh Gokudera dia kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Bel, disampingnya ada Gokudera.

"Aku juga ingin makan!" Yamamoto sekarang yang berbicara dengan suaranya yang tetap bersemangat. Ditangannya sudah ada piring berisi Sushi yang entah sejak kapan dia ambil. Dia duduk bersebrangan dengan Gokudera.

"Kfufufu aku juga mulai makan" Mukuro juga telah mengambil beberapa Sushi. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yamamoto tepatnya bersebrangan dengan Tsuna.

"Cih! Makanan Herbivore" Hibari tidak ikut makan. Dia hanya mengambil air putih dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Mukuro *(Tenma: Ya Ha? Tumben Hibari-senpai mau duduk di sebelah Mukun?* *(Rst): Sudahlah jangan di bahas*

Xanxus yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kemudian berjalan dan mengambil piring untuk dipakainya meletakkan bebera Sushi di atasnya. Dia melihat ke tempat pengambilan Sushi, Tapi… Xanxus kemudian mengeluarkan tanda kesal di wajahnya. Alasnnya?. Karena dia hanya mendapatkan 1 Sushi. Wajar… karena dia yang paling belakang. Jadi Xanxus hanya mendapatkan sisanya.

Xanxus melirik ke masing-masing piring teman-temannya(?)

Bel 3 Sushi

Tsuna 3

Gokudera 2

Yamamoto 3

Mukuro 2

Hibari hanya air putih

Dan Squalo… 5?

Xanxus menaikan satu alisnya 'Rakus banget sih itu sampah' Dia berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Squalo (tetap dengan piring di tangannya yang isinya hanya 1 Sushi) Setelah sampai tepat di depan Squalo. Tanpa permisi dia mengambil 3 Sushi yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh pria berambut panjang itu dan ditaruhnya di piring miliknya yanga awalnya ada 1 Sushi sekarang menjadi 4 Sushi.

"VOOOIII! NGAPAIN KAMU, BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN SUSHI MILIKKU!" Squalo berteriak marah karena sushi miliknya di ambil oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus tidak membalas kata-kata Squalo yang sumpah sangat keras itu. Xanxus duduk ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Squalo. Dengan cepat dia melahap 1 Sushi. Squalo yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Xanxus menjadi marah.

"VOOOII! KEMBALIKAN SUSHIKU SIALAN!" Squalo meluapkan segala kemarahannya dengan teriakan yang sangat 'indah'

"DIAM KAU, STRONZO!" Suara bentakan Xanxus juga tidak kalah dengan suara Squalo

"VOOIII BAGAIMANA BISA DIAM! KEMBALIKAN SUSHIKU, BRENGSEK!" Squalo kini berdiri dan berjalan kearah Xanxus. Squalo berusaha merebut kembali Sushi miliknya dari piring Xanxus.

"Kau serakah sekali makan 5 Sushi, Stronzo" Xanxus tidak membiarka Squalo merebut Sushi yang ada di piringnya. Dengan cepat dia memasukan Sushi selanjutnya.

"Voi! Aku sedang lapar! Makanya aku mengambil banyak Sushi! Jadi sekarang kembalikan, Bodoh!" Squalo tetap saja berusaha merebut kembali makanannya yang dirampas oleh Xanxus. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kaki Xanxus membuat jarak dengan menjulurkannya kearah perut Squalo. Squalo mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa mencapai Piring Xanxus.

Mari kita lihat di meja makan….

"Shishishi Squally akrab sekali dengan Xanxus-sama" Bel melihat acara rebut-rebutan Sushi dari balik poni panjangnya.

"Akrab?" Seru semua orang yang duduk di sana (kecuali Hibari)

"Hahhah" Tsuna hanya tertawa garing sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ber-sweatdropped ria (Kecuali Hibari dan Bel yang hanya cengar-cengir). Mereka memutuskan tidak lagi menonton pertengkaran suami-istri(?) itu lagi. Semuanya sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing sambil membuat topik untuk tidak membuat Susana di sana sunyi.

Back to XS….

Acara rebut-rebutan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Tapi Squalo tetap saja berusaha mengambil Sushinya. Dia terus mendorong tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan kaki Xanxus yang sedari tadi membuat jarak dengan cara menendang tubuh Squalo menjauh.

Tapi kaki Xanxus lama-lama jadi capek juga. Kakinya sudah terasa sedikit pegal karena dari tadi menendang tubuh Squalo yang menurutnya lumayan berat. Xanxus menurunkan kakinya, dia ingin menyudahi acara rebutan itu. Squalo yang sadar karena Xanxus tidak lagi menendangnya, memanfatkan waktunya untuk merebut Sushi yang ada di tangan Xanxus.

'Voi! Kali ini aku pasti akan merebutnya!' Squalo langsung saja menjulurkan tangannya, dia berusaha mencapai tangan Xanxus yang membawa piring dengan Sushi yang ada diatasnya. Dan….

GREP

Squalo berhasil merebut sushinya lagi. Tapi Squalo hanya mengambil 1 Sushi. Xanxus yang marah (karena berhasil di ambil balik Sushinya) dan heran (karena Squalo hanya mengambil 1 Sushi, padahal dia merebut 3 Sushi dari piring Squalo.

"Oi sampah! Kenapa kau hanya mengambil 1 Sushi?" Tanya Xanxus "Bukankah aku merebut 3 Sushi" Lanjutnya lagi

"Voi! Masih untung aku hanya mengambil 1 Sushi ! Lagian kalau aku hanya mengambil 1 jumlahnya akan pas! Kau dapat 3 aku juga dapat 3! Teriak Squalo menjauh dari Xanxus. Kali ini Xanxus tidak lagi menjawab. Squalo juga sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

~~~!Skip!~~~

"Shishishi Ada apa Sqully? Kau sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Xanxus-sama suamimu?" Bel tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sofa tempat Squalo duduk.

"VOOII! SIAPA MAKSUDMU SUAMI BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK!" Squalo menjadi kesal karena perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Bel

Bel buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya sesaat sebelum Squalo berteriak "Shishishi tenanglah Squilly~ Oh iya! Pangeran sekarang ingin permisi dulu ya ada urusan nih~!"

"Voi! Sana cepat pergi" Tungkas Squalo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir seseorang.

"Shishishi Kalau begitu Bye bye" Bel mengucapkan salam sebelum keluar dari apartemen. Dia juga mendengar jawaban 'Iya' dari dapur (Tsuna) 'Voi' dari meja makan (Squalo) dan 'Hnn' dari sofa di depan TV (Xanxus).

Sekarang di sana hanya ada Tsuna, Squalo dan Xanxus. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro dan Hibari sudah pulang sejak tadi. Suasana di kamar nomer 27 itu mendadak menjadi sepi. Tsuna sedang mencuci piring bekas acara makan-makan tadi. Awalnya Gokudera menawarkan bantuan, tapi Tsuna menolaknya.

Kriiing

Telpon rumah Tsuna memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di sana. Tsuna tidak bisa mengangkat telpon karena sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Sedangkan Xanxus? Sudahlah… dia tidak akan mau mengangkatnya. Jadilah akhirnya Squalo yang (terpaksa) menjawab telpon.

"Voi Halo"

"Eh Squ-chan?" Balas orang yang menelpon itu

"Voi! Iya ini aku Nii-chan Baka!Kau sudah pulang?" Squalo sudah tau siapa yang menelponnya karena suaranya sudah cukup Familiar di telinganya.

"Emm Maaf Squ-chan~ Hari ini Nii-chan akan lembur jadi tidak bisa pulang. Squ-chan menginap saja di Apartement Tsuna ya! Kamu besok sedang liburkan? Kan tanggal merah" *(Rst): Ngawur*

"Voi! Memang aku sedang libur. Tapi aku tidak membawa baju!" Squalo protes mengingat baju kakaknya (Semuanya) berubah menjadi baju terusan jika ia pakai.

"Lho? Baju Nii-chan ada di sana kok!" Kakaknya bingung sendiri. 'Perasaan aku sudah menaruh beberapa lembar baju di rumah Tsu-kun'

"Semuanya kebesaran dan di sana hanya ada baju, Nii-chan ceroboh!" Squalo kini menjawab dengan (sedikit) berteriak.

"Aduh~ Jangan berteriak Squ-chan. Lalu bagaimana dong?"

"Gak tau!" Squalo hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Hmm… Boleh aku bicara dengan Tsu-kun?" Squalo tidak menjawab dia menutup bagiann bawah telpon kemudian memanggil Tsuna di dapur. Kebetulan Tsuna sudah selesai mencuci piring.

Tsuna dan kakak Squalo berkomunikasi lewat telpon. Dari suara Tsuna kebanyakan hanya terdengar 'iya' 'benarkah''Hiee!' dan 'Baiklah'. Kadang-kadang juga keluar nama 'Xanxus' dan 'Squalo'. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

~~~!YA!~~~

"VOOOIII! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SATU ATAP DENGAN ORANG BRENGSEK ITU!" Kini mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tamu Tsuna.

"Ta…tapi ini idenya…Nii-chanmu.. Squalo-san" Tsuna yang baru selesai menyampaikan ide yang didapatnya saat menerima telpon tadi jadi gagap sendiri karena suara protes Squalo.

"VOOII! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU" Squalo tetap saja bersikeras.

"Hiieee… Tapi katanya baju Nii-chan kebesaran sedangkan bajuku pasti akan kekecilan. Tapi kalau Squalo-san meminjam baju Xanxus-san (mungkin) akan cukup. Hanya sehari saja kok!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tsuna, membuat Squalo tidak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata protes. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Squalo yang diam kemudian melirik kearah Xanxus yang duduk di Sofa disamping Tsuna.

'Voi tapi aku tidak terima harus menginap di rumah orang mesum itu. Oke kalau dikasi.. tapi kalau tidak?" Squalo mulai berpikiran yang macam-macan tentang di mana dia akan tidur. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu keberatan memakai baju kakaknya dan menginap di apartement Tsuna. Tapi karena kakaknya yang mempunyai ide itu, dia tidak mau kalau tidak mematuhinya. Ternyata sifat 'menurut terhadap Nii-channya' belum hilang.

"Hmm… Si sampah ini mau menginap?" Xanxus mulai angkat bicara. "Baiklah tapi ada satu syaratnya" Kalimat selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh Xanxus sukses membuat Squalo berfikir akan terjadi hal buruk (lagi).

"Voi! Syarat apa?"

Xanxus hanya tersenyum licik "Kau harus jadi wakil di perusahaanku, Stronzo" Kini Tsuna yang bereaksi, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Sedangkan Squalo hanya memasang wajah yang kebingungan.

"Hiee? Bukankah Xanxus-san sudah punya Nami (OC) yang bertugas sebagai wakilmu?"

"Dipecat saja" Balas Xanxus SPJ (baca: Singkat, Padat dan Jelas) plus Seenaknya.

"Voi! Tunggu dulu! Maksud kalian perusahaan?" Squalo yang sedari tadi kebingungan dengan pembicaraan Tsuna dan Xanxus mulai memotongnya.

"Eh? Squalo-san tidak tau?" Tsuna jadi kaget. Sepertinya Xanxus termasuk orang penting di Desa Namimori itu pantas saja dia kaget jika ada orang yang tidak tau siapa itu 'Xanxus'.

"Voi! Tentu saja aku tidak tau Dame Tsuna! Aku belum lama pindah ke sini!

"Hiee? Aku baru ingat. Begini… Xanxus-san ini bos dari perusahaan bernama Varia. Perusahaan milik Xanxus-san ini termasuk perusahaan terbesar se-Jepang" Jelas Tsuna mengikuti gaya ala profesor.

Squalo yang mendengar kata BOS di sana hanya cengo. "Voi! Emang perusahaan Varia itu bergerak di indrustri mana?"

"Hmm… Indrustri makanan(?). Sushi yang kita makan tadi juga salah satu contoh produk dari perusahaan Varia" Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Squalo masih dengan gayanya ala Profesor.

"Sampah ini akan menjadi wakilku sekaligus menjadi koki di rumahku" Xanxus menyelip diantara penjelasan antara Profesor dan muridnya(?), yang dengan sukses membuat Tsuna dan Squalo menghadap ke arah Xanxus dengan wajah memucat.

"VOOOIII JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN, BRENGSEK! Squalo mulai mengeluarkan aksi protesnya ke Xanxus.

"Ma…ma… Tenanglah Squalo-san. Inikan ide Nii-chan. Jadi sebaiknya turuti saja. Juga hanya sehari sajakan?" Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Squalo yang mengeluarkan aksi protes dengan suaranya yang 'indah'.

"Salah, Sampah ini akan menjadi wakil sekaligus koki di rumahku untuk **selamanya**" Ralat Xanxus dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'selamanya'

Squalo yang awalnya sedikit tenang karena perkataan Tsuna berubah emosi dengan (sangat)cepat, kemudian ia melirik kearah Xanxus.

"VOOOIII! AKU POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!" Tsuna tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Dia hanya ber-sweatdropped ria karena ucapan Xanxus yang telah menggagalkan rencananya agar suara Squalo yang sangaaat 'indah' itu tidak keluar.

"Aku tidak menerima kata penolakan, Stronzo!" Bentak Xanxus.

"Anu… Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja Squalo-san berkerja sambilan di perusahaan Xanxus" Entah kesambet apa Tsuna melontarkan kalimat itu yang lagi-lagi membuat kedua orang itu terdiam.

'Voi! Si Dame Tsuna itu kadang-kadang otaknya mulai jalan juga' Entah ini kalimat mengejek atau memuji. 'Mungkin ide si Dame Tsuna itu bisa membuat uang sakuku bertambah!' Pikir Squalo

'Kalau begitu…berarti si Stronzo ini (kemungkinan) bisa menurut' Pikir Xanxus bersamaan dengan Squalo.

"Hmm… Boleh juga idemu Sampah cebol" Seru Xanxus menyetujui

"Voi! Aku setuju denganmu Dame Tsuna!" Squalo juga menyetujuinya.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya ternyata cukup kompak. "Nah sekarang tinggal kesepakatan soal gaji Squalo-san. Bagaimana Xanxus-san?"

"Hmm… Gimana kalau XXX yen" Kata Xanxus tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia tidak menyadari kata XXX itu membuat Tsuna dan Squalo mematung di tempat.

Squalo yang tersadar dari acara mematungnya, tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan kearah Xanxus. Dia kemudian menarik kedua tangan Xanxus hingga membuat Xanxus berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Voi! Aku akan berusaha bekerja di tempatmu, Bos!" Kata Squalo sambil tersenyum manis *(Rst): Uhh~ Squ-chan… Kawai~* tepat di depan wajah Xanxus. Squalo tidak menyadari muka Xanxus (agaaak) merona karena Squalo menutup matanya saat tersenyum.

Tsuna kembali tersenyum melihat Pemuda berambut silver dan hitam itu (ternyata) cukup akrab. Dia setuju dengan perkata Bel, mereka terlihat seperti suami istri.

~~~!TBC!~~

Rst: Haaah selesai deh~

Tenma: Ya Ha! Master kok Nii-channya Squalo belum juga di jelasin?

Rst: 'DEG!' Hahhhaha ^^v

Tenma: Terus acara makan di luar antara Xanxus dan Squalo di gimanain?

Rst: 'DEEG! O_Ov

Kyo: Cih Bilang saja lupa

Rst: 'JLEB' =_=v

Kyo: 'Tuhkan bener'

Rst: Minna-san maaf banget ya! Di chapter 2 ini masih belum di jelaskan tentang Nii-chan Squalo! Sekali lagi maaf banget!

Tenma: Terus acara makan di luarnya itu?

Rst: Yah… Xanxus-sama dan Squ-chankan sudah di bawain makanan sama Tsuna, jadi gak jadi deh~

Tenma: 'Ternyata master juga berlaku seenaknya juga =='

Kyo: Maaf sekali lagi bagi readers yang penasaran dengan Nii-chan Squalo. Si Baka itu sudah gak tau lagi mesti kapan dia akan munculin Kakak Squalo.

Rst: Maaf Minna-san~ *Nyembah-nyembah* Oh iya Mohon Reviwnya, K&S juga di terima!

Tenma dan Kyo: Review please!


End file.
